Of Fish and Owls
by AwesomeAutumnGirl
Summary: Percy thinks that he cannot be with the new girl Annabeth, because he is a demigod and she a mortal. What will happen when he finds out that she too is a demigod and they both go to Camp Half Blood?
1. New Girl

Percy Jackson stared at the new girl. She was gorgeous, with long blonde hair, that always fell down to her back, and stunning gray eyes.

He quickly shook himself out of his haze. He was a demigod, and she a mortal.

"That doesn't mean I can't go and talk to her." He silently argued. He made up his mind. He would go and talk to her. Percy quickly jogged up to her, and tapped on her shoulder.

The girl spun around, dropping her books. "Oh great, just great!" she exclaimed. She bent down to pick them up, and suddenly noticed Percy, staring at her with his eyebrows raised. "Who are you?" she asked irritably.

This was not what he expected at all. He was expecting a nice introduction, maybe leading to a later friendship. But if she wanted to act like this...well that was Percy's specialty.

"Well, I was about to ask you the same thing. But I think you should be a little bit happier, if you wanna know who I am." he said cheerfully. His words had the intended effect. He could see her getting furious.

"Oh, of course." she said with a tone of false happiness. "But I think you should grow a brain first. Oh and while you're at it, get a life. But I suppose, if you can't grow a brain, then you can't get a life." she gave Percy a disdained expression, and once again, began picking up her books.

Percy smiled, and stole her backpack off of her arm.

"Hey!" she yelled.

He smirked, and ripped it open. He found her I.D. and read it.

"Ok, so you are Annabeth Chase. Let's find out what classes you have..." Next he found Annabeth's schedule.

"Oh, Annie, you are in luck! We have the exact same schedule!" he cheered sarcastically.

She groaned, and snatched her backpack back from him, grabbed her books, and stalked off. Percy grinned after her. He was going to have fun with this...


	2. Spiders

He followed Annabeth cheerfully, with a bounce in his step.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I'm just going to my class with a girl…Is that so bad, Annie?" Percy answered innocently.

"Yes, it's a nightmare. And don't call me Annie."

"Ok, Annie. Don't be so harsh. And also, you realize class is in the opposite direction, right?" Percy snickered.

Annabeth turned, and realized that he was right. She scowled and stomped towards the other end of the hallway.

"I take it you don't like being wrong." Percy happily guessed.

"I wasn't wrong. I knew exactly where I was going. I was just trying to get rid of you." Annabeth tried to lie.

"Suuuure…" Percy said in a disbelieving tone.

"Why do you insist on tormenting me?" Annabeth muttered.

"Because it's fun!" Percy said as if it were obvious.

Annabeth did not even bother answering him. Clearly, whatever she said fueled his fire. So she walked in a stony silence, and tried to ignore him.

They arrived at class, where Percy went to sit in the middle row. Annabeth, not sure where to sit, stayed standing, feeling very awkward.

A teacher walked into the room. Well, not really walked, he was in a wheelchair.

"Hello students, my name is Mr. Brunner, welcome to Ancient Greek Mythology 101." Mr. Brunner looked up and saw Annabeth, still standing next to the door.

"You are Miss. Chase, I assume?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"Alright then, if you could take a sit next to Mr. Jackson…" Mr. Brunner motioned towards Percy.

Percy, knowing Annabeth didn't know his name, waved, and gave her a troublemaker smile. Annabeth groaned, and stood standing there for a minute.

"Miss. Chase, I said to take a seat next to Mr. Jackson, if you please." Mr. Brunner said.

Knowing she didn't have a choice, she reluctantly sat in the empty desk next to Percy. She saw a bunch of girls looking at her jealously, but Percy didn't seem to notice them.

"Wow, this is your lucky day! You get to talk to me, walk with me, and now you get to sit next to me!" Percy smirked.

"Shut it, Jackson." Annabeth hissed.

"No! You're way to fun to bother!" He grinned.

"Well, you can go torment some other girl, because I could tear you apart." Annabeth threatened.

Percy merely laughed, and began to work on some pages in his workbook.

Suddenly Annabeth caught sight of the most terrifying thing in the world on her desk. She let out a strangled sort of yelp as she cowered against her chair in fear.

Percy looked up, alarmed. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Annabeth pointed to the monster on her desk. "Kill it! Get rid of it!" she said in a shaky voice. She was beginning to breathe very, very quickly.

"Geez Annabeth, it's just a spider, no need to hyperventilate." Percy said, struggling not to laugh.

"Kill it!" she said in a shrill voice. A bunch of kids turned to look at her nervous breakdown.

"Fine, fine! Geez…" Percy walked up to the front desk, grabbed a tissue, and smashed the spider on her desk. Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief, and began her work.

"So. You could tear me apart, huh?" Percy teased.


	3. Secrets Uncovered

"Shut up, Jackson. " Annabeth hissed.

"Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase, I will remind you that you are in a classroom. Please continue your worksheets." Mr. Brunner called out.

"Sorry, sir." Annabeth replied, a hint of anger in her voice. This wasn't her fault! If Percy Jackson hadn't been talking to her, then she wouldn't have gotten in trouble! This was her first time getting in trouble, and she wasn't going to let it go unnoticed. She was going to get Percy Jackson back.

A wad of paper suddenly hit her arm. She sighed, and picked it up, pretty sure she knew who it was from.

She unfolded it. Sure enough, there was a message scrawled across it, reading:

_Having fun? :-P_

She wrote back:

_**Shut up. You're dead to me.**_

She threw the paper at his leg. Percy grinned, and picked it up, completely unsurprised when he read her response. Her fury was evident when she had gotten in trouble earlier…so he wrote:

I take it this is your first time getting in trouble. Oh well…here comes detention.

Percy made a big show of handing the note to Annabeth, catching Mr. Brunner's attention.

"Mr. Jackson! Miss Chase! I have given you chances, but really? Passing notes? I am afraid, and bear in mind I have no pleasure in doing this, that you must stay after school in detention."

"But Mr. Brunner, he's the one doing…" Annabeth tried to protest.

She was interrupted by Mr. Brunner. "Miss. Chase, I expect better. Please, do not make things harder."

Annabeth took a deep breath, and counted to 10. Then she resumed her last worksheet. 2 minutes later, she was done. She quickly walked across the room, and slammed the papers down on Mr. Brunner's desk. Without a word, she swept out of the room.

Blinded by anger and embarrassment, she didn't even see the boy on crutches. She crashed into him, knocking him and his books to the ground.

"Sorry!" Annabeth apologized.

"S'okay…" the boy groaned.

The voice she heard next made her groan as well.

"Hey, Grover! I see you've met Annie!" Percy called.

Annabeth busied herself with picking up Grover's books, determined not to give Percy any attention.

"Hey, you don't have to do that you know. I can do it." Grover told her.

"It's fine…It was my fault anyways…" Annabeth muttered.

Grover shrugged and stood up, leaning on his crutches.

"So, man, watcha been up to?" Grover asked.

"Eh, nothing exciting. I fought some uglies yesterday."

"What kind?" Grover inquired.

"Um…The Cyclopes…" Percy answered, glancing at Annabeth as if he were hiding something.

Annabeth wondered for a second if he was like her, and if the Cyclopes were real ones…

_No, _she thought, _Nobody is ever going to be like me. Especially not him. The Cyclopes is probably just some gang…_

Annabeth finished stacking up Grover's books, and began to walk towards her next class. Grover and Percy followed her.

"Let me guess…" Percy began. "You're heading to…math!"

Annabeth responded by walking faster.

"And this time, you're walking the right way. Hopefully no killer spiders will come." Percy continued, enjoying himself.

Grover said nothing, but began to stare at Annabeth with a weird look on his face, and his nose in the air. It looked as if he was sniffing her. Annabeth frowned and walked into Math class.

"Hello, Miss Chase. I am Miss Anderson. Have a seat right up here, please." Miss Anderson smiled.

Annabeth obeyed.

Percy and Grover walked in next.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson. Hello Mr. Underwood. Due to last week's interruption, you will be sitting in separated seats. Mr. Underwood, come sit over here, yes, next to Miss. Chase. Mr. Jackson, go sit over there, in that corner. Good, now is everyone here? Good. Let's begin." Miss Anderson spoke very quickly.

The hour of math passed very quickly, in Annabeth's opinion. She got every single math question correct, much to Miss Anderson's delight.

The rest of her classes also passed in a blur. Percy didn't bother her (probably because he was always too far away in class) and so, soon enough, it was lunch time.

Annabeth was walking across the grounds to the cafeteria, when she saw Grover and Percy talking quietly, half concealed by trees and bushes.

She quietly walked to a bush, and crawled underneath it, completely hidden. She could hear their conversation perfectly.

"-telling you I smelled I on her!" Grover was saying.

"Look man, I trust your nose completely, but I don't think Annabeth is a demigod."

"That's what Harry Potter said about being a wizard."

"Seriously? You're quoting _Harry Potter _in this?"

"It goes with what's happening here! Listen; did she say _anything _that could mean she was a demigod?" Grover asked.

"Well, um…she did say she could tear me to pieces, does that count?" Percy thought aloud.

"It could. We'll have to figure this out…stay close to her…if it turns out she is a demigod, then we'll take her to Camp."

"Ok…Can we get lunch now, I'm starving."

"Yeah, let's go."

Annabeth wasn't sure what she just heard. She knew she was a demigod, but they talked about it as if they too were demigods.

Making sure that they were gone, Annabeth crept out of her hiding spot, and brushed off all the dirt and leaves.

_"They know."_ Was all Annabeth could think as she walked towards the cafeteria.


	4. Friends

_**A/N This chapter might seem pointless, and kinda stupid, sorry. **_

As Annabeth walked across the school courtyard, all she could think about was Percy and Grover knowing her secret…

And Grover had said he could smell her. Annabeth sarcastically wondered if she smelled good, or bad.

"Annie!" An all-too-familiar voice called. She heard the sound of running feet, and suddenly he was right next to her.

"Hey, Annie." Percy greeted her.

Annabeth was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she didn't even bother giving him a sarcastic remark. She merely shoved her hands in her pockets and walked into the cafeteria, and continued thinking.

"So I've grown on you then? You realized how charming and amazing I am?" Percy teased. Once again, Annabeth ignored him, and walked towards the cafeteria.

"You're giving me the silent treatment then? It won't work."

Knowing she would never figure anything out while he was bothering her, she sighed, and said, "Can you just leave me alone? Just for 3 freaking seconds?"

Percy grinned and pretending to zip his mouth. Surprised and relieved, Annabeth began to think again. Then she noticed him counting to three on his fingers. She scowled, and slammed a ham sandwich on her lunch tray, and stalked off to an empty table by a window.

As expected, Percy followed her.

When she and Percy sat down, Percy immediately began asking questions.

"How long have you been afraid of spiders?"

Annabeth responded by scowling and taking a small bite of her sandwich.

"How old are you?"

"14."

"Awesome! I'm older than you; I'm 14 and a _half._

Annabeth groaned, and regretted answering the question.

"And, where were you…" Percy was beginning to ask another seemingly random question, when Grover plopped down in the seat next to Percy.

"Grover! There you are man! Where were you?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy knew exactly where Grover was.

"In the lunch line." Grover answered.

"So, Annie, any plans for tonight?" Percy asked.

"Enjoying my time spent away from you, and studying." Annabeth snapped.

"Ha! That's funny. Anyway, I could use some help studying…why don't you let me come over?" Percy asked.

"Why?" Annabeth snarled, "I won't let you come over because you are the most annoying, obnoxious, nosy, stupid, troublemaking boy in the world!"

_And I live by myself in a tree. _She added silently.

Grover let out a long, quiet whistle and grinned.

"Can you come to my house then?" Percy persisted.

"Only if you drug me, stuff me in a bag, and drag me there. And because you'll never get close enough to drug me, the answer is _NO." _Annabeth said stonily. Leaving her nibbled sandwich on the table, Annabeth got up and stormed out of the room.

The second she was out of the cafeteria, she crashed into a girl.

"Great, that's the third time I've tripped over a person. Are you going to follow me around and annoy me too? Or are you going to talk about me behind my back." Annabeth half screamed, almost hysterically.

The girl got up and looked at Annabeth like she was a bit crazy.

"Uh…Are you ok?" she asked slowly.

"No!" Annabeth yelled.

"Great, another person asking questions. If you must know, I am Annabeth Chase, and I'm being terrorized by one annoying boy, who has one super-sniffer friend!"

The girl snorted and said, "I'm Thalia. And, let me guess, you're talking about Percy and Grover?"

Annabeth took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Yes, that's exactly who I'm talking about."

"I can tell them to leave you alone, if you want." Thalia offered.

"Please do." Annabeth said.

"Okeydokey. I'll be right back…you stay here, ok?" Thalia instructed.

Annabeth nodded, but as soon as Thalia went inside, Annabeth ran over to the window by her table. Hopefully she would be able to hear through the glass… 

She could hear everything perfectly.

"Look, Percy, I don't care if she is a demigod. You've driven her to near hysterics. Leave her alone!" Thalia said.

"Thalia, with all due respect, Percy and I have to stay around her." Grover argued.

"Well, Grover, with all due respect, I don't think Chiron will appreciate it if you bring her to camp when she's gone insane, because fish head here drove her mad."

"Fish head?" Percy spluttered.

"Yes, you are a fish head."

"Look, Thalia, we have to keep an eye on her, one way or another. She's 14, monsters will come."

"_We _don't keep an eye on her. But _I _will." Thalia snapped.

"You?" Percy snickered.

"Yes, me. You of all people should know how dangerous I can be, when it comes to enemies." Thalia said silkily.

"Fine! Watch her if you want. We'll stay away." Grover gave in.

"Good."

Annabeth realized Thalia was coming back out, and raced back to the spot where Thalia left her.

"Alright Annabeth, they won't torture you anymore." Thalia smiled.

"Thanks." Annabeth said gratefully.

"You got any more classes?"

"Yes, Gym and art." Annabeth answered unenthusiastically. She had actually been considering ditching, but smart, goody-two-shoes Annabeth won out.

"Ok. I have Gym, but you're on your own in art." Thalia said apologetically.

"Alright. Let's go." Annabeth said.

The two girls walked together towards the large gym. Annabeth was actually a bit happy she had gym. She was very athletic, had perfect aim, and was fast. She wondered hopefully if they would be playing dodge ball. She would love to slam a ball in Percy's face.

Unfortunately they weren't.

"Alright, ladies, this is how it's gonna go!" A tall, muscular guy yelled.

"My name is Coach Michael. We're gonna divide into teams. Red team, blue team. Each gets a flag. You must protect your team's flag! Whoever gets the opposing team's flag to their side wins. Also, we're playing in the forest, not in this dismal gym." Coach said as if the gym were the most disgusting place in the world.

Several kids cheered, mostly consisting of Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Thalia. Annabeth got some strange looks from the other three.

"I'm calling out teams!"

"Red team: Annabeth, Thalia, Lucy, Ruby, Gwen, Katie, Caitlyn. Blue team: Percy, Grover, Nick, Sam, Jim, Aidan, Stan. Let's go!"

The twelve students walked toward the nearby small forest. It wasn't really a forest; it was a large area of trees with a small pond in the middle.

"Ok. Annabeth and Thalia, you two follow me to hide your flag. Blue team, rest of the red team, wait here."

The three walked towards the farthest part of the forest. There the coach stashed a large red flag in a clump of bushes, in plain sight. It was the perfect ambush spot.

Without a word, the coach began to walk out of the forest again. Thalia and Annabeth jogged back up to him, and followed him out to the others.

Blue team! Percy and Grover! Come!" Coach Michael barked.

Grover hastily followed, while Percy shrugged and strolled after them like it was no big deal. 5 minutes later, they were back.

"Alright, ladies, all of you head into the forest! Win!"

Everyone ran into the forest but Annabeth knew exactly what to do. She waited until she was sure no one was following her, and sprinted to her flag. Someone was there, a red-headed boy. Annabeth smirked and judo-flipped him before he knew what had happened. Seeing that he had passed out, either from pain or shock she wasn't sure. She quickly carried him to the river, and dumped him there.

She knew boys would be coming for her flag soon; she sprinted back to her flag, and climbed up the perfect spot: a large, leafy tree with thick, sturdy branches where she could sit, completely hidden, and pounce on her opponent.

After about 15 minutes, a boy came quietly out of a clump of bushes. Annabeth recognized him; it was Percy.

He stumbled towards the flag, obviously pleased with himself. Soon he was directly below Annabeth. She silently leapt down from her perch, right behind him.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

Percy jumped, and whipped around, flag in hand. "Oh, hey, Annie. Didn't see ya there."

"I believe you have something of mine." Annabeth held out her hand expectantly.

Percy grinned and shook his head.

Then an idea struck her…an idea that was so absurd, Annabeth wanted to die of embarrassment. But it might just work…

Slowly and deliberately, she began to walk towards Percy.

"So, Percy…ever heard of a traitor in love?" Annabeth said, smiling slyly. She wanted to melt into the ground, but she continued her act. If it worked, she would be the most triumphant girl in the world.

Percy looked confused, but not resistant.

Annabeth got close enough to him, and began to lightly trace her fingers up and down his arm. She slowly raised her head so that their lips were about an inch apart, and her hands on his wrists.

"Annabeth," Percy said, "You're in love with me?"

Annabeth smiled slowly, and got half an inch closer to his lips. But before he kissed her, she hit the ground, grabbed the flag out of his hand, and sprinted up the tree.

"You idiot. Never let your opponents distract you." Annabeth taunted up on her branch.

"Well, you still haven't won." Percy said, a bit sulky.

"No?" Annabeth smirked, knowing that she would win.

"Yeah."

"All students get out of the forest. The game is won." Coach Michael yelled in the distance.

"Looks like we did win, loser." Annabeth said smugly.

"Sure."


	5. Long Bathroom Break

Annabeth ran off, leaving Percy in the trees. Or so she thought…After one minute of her sprinting, Percy was right next to her, grinning.

"So, would you really have kissed me?" Percy asked.

"In your dreams." Annabeth snorted.

"I bet, one day, you will." Percy winked.

Annabeth merely rolled her eyes, and sped up her pace, arriving at the edge of the trees, joining the others. She caught sight of Thalia's distinguishable spiky black hair, and walked over to her side.

"Hey! Good job protecting our flag!" Thalia thumped Annabeth on the back.

"No problem! Let me guess, you were the one who got the flag?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep! It was easy. Speaking of which, who tried to get the flag and how'd you defeat them?"

Annabeth blushed lightly and answered, "Oh…um, it was Percy…and I…uh.." she quickly finished off the last few words, "flirted with him."

Thalia stared at Annabeth in shock, and then threw her head back and laughed. Annabeth caught Percy watching them, obviously blushing. Annabeth turned away and grinned.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, hello?" Thalia called her back to attention.

"Oh yeah, huh?" Annabeth quickly glanced up.

Thalia narrowed her icy blue eyes and followed Annabeth's gaze, finding the object of her attention: Percy.

"I asked, did you want to stay with me tonight?" Thalia offered, still suspiciously looking at the unaware Percy Jackson.

"Um…" Annabeth thought for a moment. "Sure, I guess." She answered uncertainly.

"Great! Meet me by the entrance of the school when classes end!" Thalia beamed.

Annabeth smiled back, and turned her attention to the Coach.

"Alright ladies! As you know, the red team one. As a reward, the players on the red team will pick the game for next class." Coach Michael announced.

Many loud cheers were heard, along with pronounced groans.

Coach Michael looked at his clipboard, wrote something down, and put his pen down. "Ok, so that ends this lesson, see you all on Monday."

And with that, everybody walked off in different directions. Thalia waved goodbye to Annabeth as she walked off to who-knows-where.

Annabeth sighed and wondered where her art class was. She could ask Percy, but she didn't really want to talk to him…but…if she did, she would be able to gloat…

She didn't have to think long. Grover had come walking over to her, and shyly tapped on her shoulder.

Annabeth turned, and saw him standing there, hands in pocket, hat securely on his head.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well, you're new here and we have the same classes…so, you know, if you need help finding art class, Percy and I could walk you there…" Grover quietly offered.

"Um…yeah, sure, thanks." Annabeth nodded.

"Ok, c'mon." Grover motioned for Annabeth and Percy to come.

Grover and Percy led Annabeth through a series of halls and doors, until finally they arrived at a large door labeled "Art Room"

"Here we are." Percy spoke for the first time.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy grinned, and stuck his tongue out in response. Grover looked between the two, and raised his eyebrows. He had a hunch that they secretly liked each other.

"Ahem." He interrupted their sarcastic remark contest.

Both of them looked up at him. "What?" they answered in unison.

"Well, I hate to interrupt the romance, but we do have a class to get to." Grover reminded them.

"We're not romantic!" Annabeth wrinkled her nose in disgust, and frowned.

"Yeah, that's so wrong, and outta line, man!" Percy protested.

"Sure, whatever." Grover snorted and pushed through the door. Annabeth and Percy had an awkward moment where they tried to go through the door at the same time, and bumped into each other. Percy raised his eyebrows, grinned, and let her pass through first.

Inside, instead of desks, there were large folding tables, with lumps of clay on trays in front of the chairs.

Unfortunately, they were the last ones in class, so of course, every head turned to stare. Annabeth's cheeks started to burn, but she took a deep breath, and stared steadily back at the other students.

The teacher at the front of the class looked at the trio a bit reproachfully. She was dressed in a dark purple dress, with a white, paint and clay splattered apron over it. She had carrot red hair, and pale skin, and very noticeable freckles.

"Hello, students. Let me guess, Mr. Underwood, Miss. Chase, and Mr. Jackson?" She said in a squeaky voice.

The trio nodded, eyeing the teacher strangely…Annabeth had a strange feeling that something was off with her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The teacher nodded, with narrowed eyes, and motioned for them to sit in the three seats at one of the folding chairs.

Annabeth, Grover, and Percy did as told, and the teacher resumed her speaking.

"_As I was saying, _my name is Miss Renee, and today we will be letting our creativity flow into our hands, our fingers, and letting it show through the clay. Today, we will model our clay into anything we wish, and on Monday, we will be painting them. As you can see, there is a lump of fresh, unused clay. Begin creating with it!" Miss Renee smiled, but her eyes were still cold and unwelcoming towards Annabeth, Percy, and Grover.

"If you would all excuse me a moment, I will have to excuse myself to use the restroom." Miss Renee walked out the door.

The second she was gone, everyone started to talk.

"Hey, what are you making?" Percy whispered.

"An owl. What're you making?" Annabeth didn't look up from her clay owl head.

"A spider." Percy teased.

"Not funny."

"I thought it was Annie…but, I'm actually making a trident. Grover is making a tree."

Annabeth nodded silently, and continued to work on her owl head, now that the wings were finished.

Unfortunately, once again she was interrupted.

A boy came over and sat on the desk where Annabeth was working, barely missing one of her finished wings.

Annabeth glared at the boy. "May I help you?" she asked coldly. She looked him over. He had tan skin, hazel eyes, and light brown hair.

"The name's Nicholas, but _you," _Nicholas tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, "Can call me Nick."

Annabeth slapped his hand away from her. "Go get your nails done, pretty boy, I'm not interested. Bye bye…" She sarcastically waved her hand, and smiled sweetly. She saw several girls looking at her in anger, and jealousy.

Nick scowled at her, his face revealing shock. Annabeth guessed she was probably the first girl that didn't gush over him, or blush, flirt, or fall head over heels for her."

"Whatever, you're not that pretty anyway…" Nick hissed, venom dripping from his voice. But as he was turning away, Percy jumped up. Annabeth looked at him in surprise.

"Sit _down, _Jackson!" she whispered.

Percy didn't answer her, and instead chose to speak to Nick.

"Say that again." He growled.

Nick glanced between Percy and Annabeth, and sneered. "What is she? Your girlfriend?"

"No she's not. She's better than that. And she's better than any "love" you could ever give. Now, apologize." Percy said, his fists clenched.

"Make me." Nick challenged.

Fast as lightning, Annabeth had one knee on his chest, the other at his neck. She knew that if she hadn't pinned him down, Percy would have punched him, and that would have left a mark.

"I. Hate. That. Phrase." Annabeth spat out, pushing her knee harder on his throat.

She jumped off of him, and took her seat once again. Percy reluctantly did the same, still scowling at Nick. Nick stared wide-eyed at Annabeth, and ran to his seat.

In fact, everyone was staring at Annabeth. She merely ignored them, and continued working on her owl, but the awkward silence was still very present, and noticeable.

"So…that's a long bathroom break…." Grover commented.


	6. To Detention!

As if on cue, the door swung open, and Miss Renee walked in.

Several students glanced at Annabeth, and then to Miss Renee. She could tell that they wanted to tell what had just happened, but were too scared. Annabeth tried to ignore the way that all the other students were staring. Not only that, but Nicholas was staring at her with a very angry look. She was pretty sure he was going to do everything in his power to make her life hell.

Sighing, Annabeth continued working on her owl. But, of course, her thoughts wandered as her hands created.

'_Why did Percy defend me? He was just about ready to punch that idiot! And if I'm not mistaken, I'm starting to…like him….Ugh, look at me. I sound like an immature, gooey, love-struck idiot. Just work on your owl, Annabeth.' _She silently snapped at herself.

An hour later, Miss Renee called for everyone to stop. Annabeth had finished minutes earlier, her owl looking very regal, not a flaw in sight. She shot a glance at Percy's trident, and had to admit, it was pretty good. Apart from a few cracks and finger prints, it was perfect. Grover's tree was simple, but fairly well made.

"Place your creation onto your tray, and write your name on the paper provided." Miss Renee instructed.

Annabeth did so, and brought her owl to the teacher.

"I will see you all in class tomorrow." Miss Renee said as everyone handed in their creations. Annabeth snickered as she saw Nick's "creation….it was a plain cup, filled with dents, lumps, cracks, and fingerprints.

"See you later Annie." Percy said, brushing past her, walking out of the door with Grover.

Annabeth felt funny. She wondered if maybe she should have accepted his invitation to go and study with him at his house.

'_No.' _she thought firmly. _'The monsters would come, you idiot. And they'd kill Percy, without a shadow of a doubt. But…he does know about demigods, right? So…maybe he could defend himself! No. he is probably just one of those mortals that can see through the mist. Along with Thalia and Grover right?" _she rolled her eyes. _'Maybe they're just really close." _

Annabeth felt a twinge of jealousy towards Thalia. Were Thalia and Percy…in a relationship?

Right after thinking that she burst out laughing. It was so absurd; she couldn't believe she was thinking about any of it. Percy, Grover and Thalia were not demigods, and Percy and Thalia were _not _romantically involved. Shaking her head, Annabeth walked out of the classroom door.

She noticed that as she walked down the long hallway, students clung to the sides, clearing a large space for her. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Apparently students had jumped to their phones the second the fight between her and Nick ended.

Two girls suddenly appeared at her side. One girl had wavy bleach blonde hair, a tiny skirt, and a tight shirt. She wore false eyelashes, pink eye shadow, lip gloss, and foundation. The second girl had straight black hair, perfect cocoa-colored skin, and pretty brown eyes. She wore a very short dress with a low V-neck, high heels, bright red lipstick, a ton of eyeliner and eye shadow.

Annabeth could tell from the way they dressed and walked that they were the "mean girls" of the school.

"May I help you?" Annabeth said, continuing to walk along.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Girl#2 said in a sweet, southern accent.

"Yeah, but no doubt you've heard about me already right? On that pretty little bedazzled phone of yours?" Annabeth commented on the bright pink sparkly phone she was holding.

"Ah, she must be that Annabeth Chase girl." Girl#1 said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Annabeth said.

"Well, first off, I'm Tanya." Girl#2 said

"And I'm Jenna." Said Girl#1, who was now known as Jenna.

"Good to know. Let me repay you by saying that I don't care." Annabeth replied.

To her surprise, Tanya and Jenna just laughed.

They started leading her into an empty hallway. Annabeth tried to turn around, to try and get back into the right hallway, but they blocked her way.

"I don't think so." Tanya giggled.

"See, you embarrassed the most popular boy in school." Jenna explained.

"So he instructed us to bring you to him." Tanya finished.

"Really? He's having two plastic Barbies do his work. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised though. He's probably promised that one day he'll be with one of you right?" Annabeth shrugged. "I think that's kinda pathetic, don't you?"

Tanya and Jenna narrowed their eyes at her. It was creepy how alike they looked, doing that, Annabeth thought.

Tanya grabbed her left arm, and Jenna grabbed her Right arm. Annabeth started to kick at Jenna and Tanya's high heeled feet, but that resulted in Jenna stomping on her toes.

"Shut up, and hold still." Tanya hissed. Annabeth spat at her face.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked. Furious, she shoved Annabeth into a wall. Just in time, Annabeth shoved held her hands out, so rather than having a broken nose, she had a very painful pinky.

"Suck it up! We have to get this witch to Nick!" Jenna yelled.

"Easy for you to say! You didn't have a wave of saliva hit your face!" Tanya wailed.

"Wow, saliva is a big word for you isn't it? You're really expanding your vocabulary!" Annabeth widened her eyes.

"Shut up, we know plenty of words!" Jenna turned on her.

"Right right, what was your last report card grade….and F? Maybe F+?" Annabeth taunted.

"Fyi, it was C's and B's!" Tanya replied triumphantly.

Annabeth burst out laughing. "Really, that's your comeback? Pitiful."

"Enough talk!" Jenna shrieked. She grabbed Annabeth's arms and began to drag her to a nearby empty room. It looked like a large Janitor's closet. Tanya walked closely to Annabeth, making sure that she didn't fight back again.

Tanya and Jenna were actually stronger than they looked. Despite Annabeth's struggling, they managed to keep a firm grip on her, and dragged her into the closet.

And who should be there but Nicholas. He was perched precariously on a shelf, and Annabeth hoped it would collapse.

"Hello…Annabeth is it?" Nick said.

"Yes. I believe we came off on the wrong foot. You were expecting me to fall in love with you, because you thought I was a girly idiot because I was blonde, right? Rather than insult and humiliate you, I was supposed to giggle and flirt, right? Sorry, that's just not the way I am." Annabeth sarcastically giggled.

Nicholas raised his eyebrows. "Beauty only goes skin deep apparently. Actually not really beauty, you're kinda average."

"Is that _really _the best insult you can throw at me, after I insulted and humiliated, you? I'm_ average_ looking?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Stop wasting my time." She said, and turned around to walk out the closet door.

Annabeth felt strong hands grasp at her arms.

Nicholas laughed. "No, no. See, did you really expect I would let you walk out with a few words? What did you think I was, a Kindergarten teacher?"

"No, a kindergarten teacher would be smarter." Annabeth retorted.

Nicholas sighed. "You never shut up, do you? Jenna, Tanya, you sure she's held tightly?"

"Yeah." Jenna grinned, eager for Annabeth to get taught her lesson.

"Good." Nicholas said. "My mistress will be excited that I have brought her this prize. Not as good as a son of Poseidon or Daughter of Zeus, but I'm sure she'll settle with a daughter of Athena for right now..."

Annabeth widened her eyes. "What the heck do you know about that?" She studied his face, and noticed something. His eyes were gold.

"Ah, Miss Chase. You will understand things soon." He soothed. He started to come closer to her.

"Stay away from me!" Annabeth said defiantly.

Jenna and Tanya hissed. Jenna jabbed one of her sharp acrylic nails into her side, and Tanya punched her in the side. Annabeth wheezed out a breath. little specks of blood were forming from where Jenna had dug her nails in.

"Now, Miss Chase, let's go." said Nick, opening a large window.

Suddenly the door flew open. Annabeth slightly turned her head to see who it was. It was three people, one had spiky black hair, the other messy black hair, and the third curly brown hair, and a Rasta cap on top.

"Thalia?" Annabeth grunted.

"Yeah, hold on for a sec ok?" Thalia said. Annabeth nodded. Suddenly she felt Jenna and Tanya let go of her arms.

"Son of Poseidon. Daughter of Zeus." They rasped.

"Ugly Number One. Ugly Number Two. Nice to see you again too! Hey that rhymes!" Percy laughed.

Annabeth and Thalia looked at him like he was an idiot.

Tanya and Jenna hissed and began to transform.

They turned into some kind of weird monster, with one leg made out of metal, and another furry, with a donkey's hoof for a foot. What was weirder was their faces, though. It was chalky white, with red eyes, and fangs.

Annabeth felt as though she had learned about these in her Greek Mythology class, and was struggling to remember. A few seconds later it hit her. They were Empusa. But what the heck were they doing in Goode High School?

And then, if things couldn't get weirder, Percy turned a pen into a sword, Grover started playing a reed pipe, and Thalia started fighting with a large spear.

That was when Annabeth decided she could act like a normal demigod around this strange group of people. An old lady that Annabeth had met while travelling had given her a bronze dagger; Annabeth figured now would be a pretty good time to use it.

"Stop!" Nick yelled. Suddenly he was behind Annabeth, a long, thin dagger pointed at her throat.

Everyone stopped fighting, Percy, Thalia, and Grover, and even the two empousa.

"Good." Nick said, holding Annabeth's arms tightly. "Now, let me explain something to you. Your all going to drop your weapons, or this girl here dies." He said, digging the dagger into her neck for emphasis. Annabeth raised her head to relieve some of the pressure. She began to think of how to get out of this as Percy, Thalia and Grover lowered their weapons.

"Good. Very good. Now, Jenna, Tanya, hold onto them, while-OW!" He yelled. Annabeth had stomped as hard as she could on his foot, causing him to drop his dagger in shock. Annabeth quickly scooped it up and pointed it at him.

"First of all: What are you?" She asked.

"An Eidolon." Nick rasped.

"An...Eidolon?" Annabeth tried to remember what that was. '_I think they have something to do with like, possessing people or something. So this isn't Nick...it's some kinda spirit." _

"Yes, an eidolon. And I can possess any of you at any time!" he cackled. Suddenly Nick's body crumpled. Percy had a sharp intake of breath. Annabeth spun around to look at him. He slowly opened his eyes, and they were gold.

"You can't control me." he laughed. Percy's eyes suddenly returned back to their sea green color. Then Thalia's eyes turned gold. "I'm everywhere." She sneered.

"Stop it!" Annabeth commanded.

"You can't control me." The eidolon repeated itself.

Suddenly Thalia/Eidolon froze. It/Her cocked Her head as if it were listening to something.

"You have gotten lucky, Daughter of Athena." The Eidolon hissed furiously. "Empousa, come on! Our Mistress summons us!"

Jenna and Tanya nodded, and climbed out of the window. A golden, mist-like thing floated out of Thalia, and out the window.

"Well..." Grover said. "That was...interesting."

"That about sums it up, yeah.." Thalia said.

We should go to Chiron, he'll want to hear about it" Grover guessed.

"Yeah, come on, Annie let's get to that detention class Mr. Brunner told you that we'd have." Percy winked.


End file.
